human_04_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper Cooke
Jasper Cooke is a 17-year-old Human 0.4. His roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Jasper Mattieu Cooke was born on February 14 to Francis Cooke and Celine Souh. Celine was born in France but had been living in Japan with her mother and father because her father worked as a CEO of a wealthy Japanese company. Celine's parents were constatly yelling at her, and Celine got sick of it and apllied to become a foreign exchange student and travel to America. Her parents reluctantly agreed and sent her away. It was in America where she met Francis, another foreign exchange student from her home country, France. Francis and Celine had a one night stand, and Celine found out that she was pregnant with Jasper a month later. Celine and Jasper were only 17, and had no idea what to do. Despite this, Francis stuck with Celine all the way through her pregnancy. Neither of them had any idea of what to do because Celine didn't want her parents to know that she was pregnant, but neither of them wanted to put Jasper up for adoption. Jasper's due date was approaching rapidly, and still neither of them had no idea of what to do. They decided just to keep the baby and tell Celine's parents. Finally, it was time for Jasper to be born. Everyone thought that things would go well, but Celine was too small and she died right after Jasper was born. Francis was devastated but decided to keep Jasper and take care of him. Francis got help from his parents, and while he went to college they watched over Jasper. For the 1st 4 years of Jasper's life, he was raised by his grandparents, and only saw Francis during holidays. When it came time for Jasper to go to preschool, everyone asked Jasper why his mom and dad never dropped him off. Jasper always answered with a simple "I don't know", and returned to whatever he was doing. He was rather popular with the ladies in preschool. Jasper always acted with kindness towards the little girls, and they all found him rather cute. He was taught by his grandparents to always be charming, kind, and respectful to every girl he met. When Francis finally returned from college, he was extremely proud of his son and how much of a ladies man he was. Francis and Jasper spent more and more time together, and soon, they were very tight. Jasper was almost a carbon copy of Francis' charming personality and good looks, and this made Francis very happy. As Jasper grew older, he became even more popular with girls, and he also made many friends. His best-friend since kndergarten was a boy named Kyle, who was almost the exact opposite of Jasper. Kyle was quiet and smart, but he was equally as charming as Jasper. When they reached middle school, the two boys stuck together. They were always winning girl's hearts, and together they were known as the school's most popular boys. Despite the fact that Jasper was always a bit childish, Kyle was always loyal to him. They were there for each other during the twists and turns of high school, and were quite upset when they were told they couldn't attend college together. The summer before they went off to college, the boys vowed to spend as much time together as they could. They were always doing fun activities together like hiking and going to waterparks. One day, Jasper decided to drag Kyle with him to a special hypnotist office, where they would be hypnotised then told their future. Kyle reluctantly agreed to go along. When they got there, Jasper volunteered to be hypnotised first, and then Kyle would be hypnotised a few minutes after Jasper was put under. Jasper was hypnotised, and when he woke up, the woman who had hypnotised him was frozen. Jasper panicked and searched everywhere for Kyle. He couldn't find Kyle anywhere, though. When he went out on the streets, every person seemed to un-freeze and surround him. Jasper was petrified, and kept calling for Kyle. Still not being able to find his best-friend, Jasper ran all the way back to his home. There, he saw all of his things strewn all over the sidewalk in front of his house. Jasper was upset, but gathered up as much as he could and ran to find shelter. Jasper is currently staying in an old abandoned church. Personality Jasper is very charming and kind. He can be classified as a "ladies man", but he he has been loyal to every girl he's dated. Jasper can be childish and silly sometimes, and is always coming up with crazy or stupid ideas. Despite this, he can be quite responsible when he wants to. He's extremely overprotective of his friends and the girls he dates. He tries his best to treat every girl like a princess. He hates it when people are fake, or describe him as fake. He gets upset easily, and always wants to be alone when he's upset. Appearance Jasper is the spitting image of his father, with messy caramel hair and blue eyes. His skin is slightly tanned, and an amazing smile. He's very strong, but only 5'7 in height. He is considered extremely handsome by most girls. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *The 1.0 Traits/Abilities *Jasper is quite the ladies man. *Jasper is extremely over protective. *Jasper is very attrative. *Jasper is very strong. *Jasper is a Human 0.4. *Jasper can't go near technology. *Jasper gets upset easily. *Jasper is looking for his best-friend, Kyle. *Jasper is surviving all on his own. *Jasper is part French. Gallery Category:American Category:Teenagers Category:Human 0.4 Category:Male Category:LivvyLove17